


you are the one for a lifetime (supercorp prompts)

by katies_lena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, literally tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katies_lena/pseuds/katies_lena
Summary: this is a collection of - mostly - fluffy supercorp one shots/drabbles. If you have any prompts or want to see anything in particular, leave a comment!or the second part of "I love you more than words can say (supercorp prompts)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to start a second part of my supercorp one shot collection, because the original one got way too big. I’d also say that I improved my grammar and writing style, so that’s kind of a new start for me as well. You can always send in prompts you’d like to see in further chapters!
> 
> Even though I might have improved my grammar, English still isn’t my first language, so please bear with me. I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter and go and scream at me on my insta @lenaspuppy

Prompt: potstickers  
  
Kara hated days like this one. Days when everything that could go wrong, actually went wrong. It had already started in the morning when she’d slept through her alarm because she hadn’t heard it. That caused her to be late at work, and of course Snapper had noticed that and yelled at her. In his anger he’d also assigned Kara to an article which had to be done and edited before the next morning. Luckily for her Nia had volunteered to help her with it, so they were able to finish it within three hours.  
  
In addition to all of this chaos, there had been a fire and a robbery that had required Supergirl’s help. It was well after eight o’clock when Kara came back home and threw herself onto her bed. “Urgh!” the blonde heroine let out a low groan before she covered her eyes with her hands. “Why can’t I have one normal day?” She wondered out aloud while she got up again and made her way into her bathroom.  
  
After she had taken a well needed shower, she put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and her old university sweater. She also put her wet hair into a messy bun before she made her way towards her living room and fell face first onto the couch. She groaned again and tried to hide her face even deeper into her couch, when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
She considered to just ignore her guest, but when they knocked again she slowly got up, and made her way towards the door. “Alex if that’s you, I’m really not-“ her words died into her throat once her eyes landed on Lena. “Lena, what are you doing here? Oh, no! Were we supposed to have dinner or something? Oh, Rao! I forgot it didn’t I? I am so so sorry Lena, I’m the worst friend ever.”  
  
“Hey no,” Lena laid her hand on Kara’s chest to calm her down, “you didn’t forget anything. I just wanted to come over and check on you. Alex called me and told me that you were having a rough day,” the raven haired told her with a sad smile.  
  
“So I thought I’d come over and bring you your favorite food,” Lena revealed a bag of Kara’s favorite take out place from behind her back, “Is it okay if I come in?” the CEO asked with a chuckle when Kara still hadn’t moved nor said something.  
  
“I - yes of course. Come on in,” Kara snapped out of her trance and opened the door wider, so her friend could step into her apartment. Lena followed her to the couch, and sat down before she dumped the contents of the takeout bag onto the table. The blondes mouth watered at the sight in front of her. Lena had gotten her Chinese noodles with grilled chicken and pork, fried rice with sweet and sour chicken and Shrimps with garlic sauce.  
  
“Golly, Lena. You didn’t have to do that,” Kara told her with furrowed eyebrows, her crinkle visibly. “I know,” the raven haired gently smoothed her crinkle, “but i wanted to,” she added with a grin.  
  
“Besides, you haven’t even seen the best thing.” The CEO smirked mischievous while she grabbed into her handbag and pulled out another bag. “I got your favorite.”  
  
Kara’s eyes immediately lit up when Lena opened the box and five serving sizes of potstickers git revealed. “Potstickers! Oh Rao, I love you,” Kara mumbled softly before she stuffed two of them into her mouth. As soon as the words registered in Lena’s brain, she blushed furiously and ducked her head. It wasn’t unusual for Kara to tell her how thankful she was for having her or how much she means to her, but she had never said these specific three words before.  
  
Lena wasn’t even sure if that was something best friends said to each other. For her it sounded more like romantically involved people would say that to each other. But Kara was her first real friend, so she couldn’t really tell. Not wanting to disappoint her, she settled on an awkward, “I love you too.” According to Kara’s big grin, she said the right thing.  
  
“Do you want some?” the blonde pointed at the potstickers with a raised eyebrow. When she nodded, Kara gave her two of them before she happily continued to munch on them herself. “I didn’t think I’d ever wittiness the day Kara Danvers would share her Potstickers,” the CEO chuckled loudly, and took one of them in her hand.  
  
“That’s because I normally don’t share, but I’ll make an exception for you,” Kara muttered sheepishly. Lena smiled at her before she took a bit of her first Potsticker ever. Not even one second later, the Luthor moaned softly and closed her eyes to enjoy the food to it’s fullest. The blonde nearly spit out her Potsticker upon hearing the sound coming out of her best friend. She had to cough a few times before she was able to swallow the last bite of her food.  
  
“You okay?” Lena asked with a concerned voice while she patted her back. “I’m fine, just ate to fast,” Kara told her with a nervous chuckle. The smaller woman continued to rub her back until Kara’s breathing returned to normal.  
  
About an hour later, the two of them - or rather Kara - had finished all the food, Lena’d bought for her friend. So they decided to put on a movie, and turn the evening into a sleepover. Halfway through the first movie, Kara noticed that Lena’s body began to shiver, so she immediately got up to collect a blanket from her bedroom.  
  
Satisfied with the thick material of the blanket, Kara returned to her previous position on the couch, besides Lena. “Come here.” the blonde opened her arms invitingly, and smiled when Lena immediately scooted closer.  
  
In an attempt to re-warm Lena's body, Kara wrapped the blanket around both of them, and rubbed her hand over the raven haired's arms. “If I had known all it took to get you to cuddle me was buying you potstickers, I would have done that a year ago,” Lena snickered while she snuggled closer to Kara’s body to soak up all the warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a soft little - Lena centric - drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hei again, keep sending prompts!

Due to a Supergirl emergency, Kara had to leave Lena’s apartment in the early morning hours. So she hadn’t been there to make sure the raven haired actually got out of bed - because believe it or not, but the youngest Luthor definitely wasn’t a morning person - so she had slept through her alarm.  
  
Lena ended up waking up one hour later than usually, which resulted in her spilling her coffee over her blouse while she tried to get dressed and get her daily dose of caffeine. Normally Kara would pick her up, but since she was still at the DEO Lena had to get an Uber. And to say the traffic was terrible this morning would be an understatement, so she ended up being two hours late, and missed her first meeting of the day.  
  
As soon as she stepped into her building, Jess walked towards her with a smile on her face. “Good morning, Mrs. Luthor. I checked your schedule, and rescheduled the meeting for the end of next week,” her assistant informed before she handed her some paperwork that needed to be done by the end of the day. “You have another meeting starting at noon, so you won’t be able to go out for lunch today, but I can order you something if you’d like.”  
  
“Thanks, Jess, “ Lena gave her a small smile, “but you won’t have to do that, I’ll be fine. I can just grab something on the way home,” she told her before they reached her office and the CEO stepped into it. She could swear, she saw her assistant shaking her head at her antics before she closed the door. As soon as she was alone in her office, she sat down and started her work.  
  
Halfway through her first folder of paperwork, her phone started to vibrate violently, so she grabbed it with a chuckle - already knowing who it was. When she glanced at the screen, her suspicions got confirmed when she saw her girlfriend’s name on it.  
  
**Kar** **< 3:** Hey babe!  
  
**Kar** **< 3: **I’m sorry that I had to leave in the middle of the night :(  
  
**Kar** **< 3:** I was wondering if you wanted to go to this new Chinese place downtown  
  
**Kar** **< 3:** Only if you’re free of course!  
  
**Kar** **< 3:** Okay sorry, I’ll let you go back to work.  
  
**Kar** **< 3:** I love you!  
  
After she’d finished reading her girlfriend’s messages, a lovesick smile spread onto Lena’s face. But it quickly disappeared once she remembered that she didn’t have enough time to have an actual lunch break today. “Urg,” she groaned in annoyance before she typed out her reply. Sometimes it really sucks being the CEO.  
  
**Lee <3:** Sorry, Kara, but I won’t make it today. I got too much work that needs to be done by the end of today.  
  
Before she could even close her messenger app, it vibrated again.  
  
**Kar** **< 3:** Don’t worry about it!  
  
**Kar** **< 3: **I’ll come pick you up from work, have a great day!

Lena smiled at the thoughtfulness and understanding of Kara, and sent a simple red heart before she went back to work.  
  
Even though the raven haired told Jess not to get her anything for lunch, she got a green salad with halloumi placed on her desk the minute her meeting ended. She was really glad that her assistant chose not to listen to her because her stomach had already started to eat itself. “Thank you, Jess,” she smiled thankfully at her before she started to dig into her salad. “You really deserve a raise,” the CEO mumbled between bites.  
  
“You only gave me one the other week,” Jess shook her head with a chuckle while she started to leave the office, so her boss could enjoy her lunch in peace. “That won’t stop me!” Lena shouted after her with a gleeful laugh.  
  
After that, the rest of her day went by pretty uneventfully, she had to answer some emails, work through some more paperwork and make some calls. As soon as the clock hit eight o’clock there was a soft knock on the balcony door. Lena quickly closed her laptop and threw her stuff into her bag before she got up and opened the balcony door with a love struck smile. “Hi,” she greeted the superhero with a whisper and smiled when said superhero leaned down to place a soft kiss onto her lips. “Hey, you ready to go home?”  
  
“With you? Always.” Lena stepped closer when Kara opened her arms before she wrapped her arms around her neck to hold on tight. “We’re feeling cheesy today, aren’t we, Mrs. Luthor?” Kara chuckled adorably after she’d wrapped her own arms around Lena’s middle. “And off we go,” the blonde laughed at her own joke before they flew off, towards Lena’s home, or rather _their home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on my insta @lenaspuppy


End file.
